Metapod
| textcolor=black| name='Metapod'| jname=(トランセル Transel)| image= | ndex=#011| evofrom=Caterpie| evointo=Butterfree| gen=Generation I| pronun= MET-uh-pod | hp=50| atk=20| def=55| satk=25| sdef=25| spd=30| species=Cocoon Pokémon| type= | height=2'04"| weight=21.8 lbs.| ability=Shed Skin| color='Green'| gender=50.0% ♀/ 50.0% ♂| }} Metapod (トランセル Transel) is a -type Pokémon that evolves form of Caterpie starting at level 7. Metapod can evolve into Butterfree starting at level 10. Appearance Metapod is a insect-like Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of a green colored chrysalis or cocoon. Though it is covered in its hard shell, Metapod's eyes are still clearly visible and usually appear dazed or drowsy. Special Abilities All Metapod have the ability Shed Skin which allows for a 1/3 chance that a harmful status effect will be dropped every turn. A Metapod's exterior is regularly hardened to protect its soft and tender innards while undergoing metamorphosis to eventually become a Butterfree. To conserve energy for this event, the Metapod barely moves. In Anime Metapod first debuted in the Pokémon Anime episode Ash Catches a Pokémon when Ash's Caterpie quickly evolved into a Metapod near the episode's end. In the episode Challenge of the Samurai, Ash battled a Samurai-like trainer using his Metapod against the Samurai's Metapod. Gym Leader Bugsy used his own Metapod against Ash in the episode Gettin' The Bugs Out. This Metapod proved to be more capable than others in previous episodes as it was actually able to knock out Ash's Chikorita. In Game In main series Pokémon games set in these regions, Metapod are among the earliest and easiest Pokémon species acquired by players, either by catching one in the wild or training a Caterpie past experience level 7 and evolving it into a Metapod. They can evolve into Butterfree when raised past experience level 10. Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=:black| redblue=This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body.| yellow=This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body.| gold=Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell.| silver=It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body.| crystal=This is its preevolved form. At this stage, it can only harden, so it remains motionless to avoid attack.| ruby=The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell.| sapphire=The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell.| emerald=Its shell is as hard as an iron slab. A Metapod does not move very much because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the shell.| firered=Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It can't withstand a harsh attack.| leafgreen=This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body.| diamond=A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution.| pearl=A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution.| platinum=A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution.| heartgold=Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell.| soulsilver=It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body.| }} Locations | txtcolor=black| pokemon=Metapod| redblue=Viridian Forest, Route 25 Route 24(Blue only)| rbrarity=Uncommon(Red) Common(Blue)| yellow=Viridian Forest| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Ilex Forest National Park, Route 2, 30, 31(Gold only) Bug-Catching Contest(Silver only)| gsrarity=Common(Gold) Uncommon(Silver)| crystal=Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 24, 25, 30, 31| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 24, 25| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 204| dprarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| platinum=Eterna Forest| ptrarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Metapod/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Metapod/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Metapod/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Metapod/Learnset Generation IV Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon